Asuna Sakurai
Debut Asuna Sakurai is a RPC/OC created by Kim (ku-noichi on DA) ''for the Naruto Shippuuden RPC Universe. She is a Jounin Rank Kunoichi and lives in Konohagakure. She is also the daughter of Tsunade , the Godaime Hokage. Background Asuna was a planned Child of Tsunade and Akashi Sakurai and was born 5 years before the Kyuubi Attack. As Akashi died in the night of the 10th October, trying to protect his Family from any damage done by Kurama, Tsunade and Asuna hid in a hut isolated from Konoha. Altough they could watch Kurama destroying the Village, they didn't know that Akashi had already died. Tsunade wanted to help him but she could not leave Asuna alone at this moment. Asunas Aunt Hatsumomo also participated in the fight against the Kyuubi and glady she didn't die. She collected Tsunades Necklace that she gave to Akashi before he left and brought it back to her, as well as the sad message of Akashis death. Asuna could not understand why her father had to die and she just cried herself into sleep that night. Akashi trained Asuna before his death so now she didn't have anyone that prepared her for academy, so Tsunade started to train her time by time which she continued doing until Asuna reached the age of 18. In this time she teached her using the White Strength Seal as well as realising the Chakra collected by it and the healing using the Seal. She also teached her regular healing jutsus, which asuna mastered perfectly, tough she does not want to take the healing part in her team because she wants to fight instead of just healing and standing in the background. When Asuna started to attend academy she found new friends very quickly. She became best friend with Sato Takeuchi and Nagisa Utsunomiya which sat next to her and also became her teammates. They come along very nicely because Nagisa is the quite and political part, Sato is the fun making, protecting part and Asuna is the caring part of the team. Nagisa became the Iryounin of Team Hatsumomo. Altough he was not as good as Asuna at healing. She teached him a lot of things she learned from Tsunade, so Nagisa could improve his skills and become a high ranked Iryounin and even surpass Asuna. Asuna does not appear in the Series until Shippuuden, because she almost always had been on a mission with Team Hatsumomo. During Tsunades absence at the beginning of Naruto, Asuna lived with Hatsumomo, so she could work on her Ninja career. When Tsunade returned she continued living with her mother. Personality Children Asuna was a happy Child before her father died, but after his death she began to speak less and trained most of the time. Nevertheless she was still able to make friends quickly. Adult Asuna is a short-tempered girl and is not afraid to use her fists to give weight to her statements. Nevertheless she is caring for her friends and almost acts motherly when it comes to children. In fighting situations Asuna tries to think of strageties to defeat her enemy. She is very stressed when she is fighting, because of her Thanatophobia. If she thinks that she has to die now, she starts crying. Furthermore Asuna never breaks a promise. She promised Tsunade that she would protect her no matter what. At this time Asuna was at the Age of 5 and didn't know that her Mother was a legendary Sannin. But she did never break her promise. Appearance Asuna has blond hair which she wears open. Her eyes have a blue violetish color and she prefers wearing a dark green greyish, tight dress which is longer at the back. Under this dress she wears a black leggins which protects her from scratches. She wears leg protectors and sandals. Her hands and arms are not covered. Around her hip she wears a dark pink belt. She wears small bags at the back and the front of her belt. Those bags contain antidotes, wires, some food, seals, scrolls for her Summoning Technique, bandages, patches and compensational senbon and kunai. The bag on her right leg contains her weapons, such as kunais shuriken and her main weapon senbon. Asunas also wears a necklace with the sign of the Fire Country and two Pearls which contain Chakra for emergency Situations. Her Nails are painted in the same color as her White Strength Seal. Abilities Asuna is able to suck the chakra out of the enemy, using her Chakra Senbon. It's a special ability of her Family. Every Family of the Sakurai Clan uses a different Technique to suck the enemies chakra out. This Way Asuna never goes out of Chakra and sometimes leaves fights with over 100% Chakra resources. If this situation occurs, she seals the excess Chakra in her White Strength Seal. She also uses Fire Releasing Jutsus and Medical Ninjutsu. Her strongest Jutsu relates to her White Strength Seal: Creation Rebirth. When she releases her Seal, she is able to use strong as well as a lot of Jutsus. But she is also able to use the Creation Rebirth which restores her cells and heals all her Wounds. But Asuna does not use it often because it shortens the users life. She only used it once in the Invasion of Pain Arc. Asuna is very good at Tai-Jutsu. She puts Chakra Senbon between every gap between her fingers and starts fighting her enemy with Tai-Jutsu. She often summons her cats so they help her fighting. Asuna also travels onto Sayas back to be faster. Altough Asuna has a lot of Chakra she could use, she has a lack of Stamina. Asuna can't handel long and exhausting fights, so she could never use all the Chakra she collects. She uses the most Chakra for the creation of her Chakra Senbon. Status Part II Asuna is Jounin and is constantly on Missions with Team Hatsumomo. She is with Natsume Higurashi, who she met in the Chu-Nin exams, since Natsume was a Kirigakure Ninja back then. Now he lives in Konohagakure as well, because his father died. His Naoko Higurashi is Asunas Best Friend. She met her in the Chu-Nin exams as well. Invasion of Pain Arc Asuna does not die because of Pains attack, though she is critically injured but gets prefereably healed by Tsunades Slug Katsuyu. She summons her Cat Saya and releases her White Strength Seal so Saya could suck out 90% of her Chakra. She sends Saya out to Tsunade to help her, but before Saya could reach Tsunades place she had to leave because she was about to get killed by Nagatos Human Path , who sensed the amount of Chakra she was carrying with her. As Asuna felt that Saya returned to her World, she feels hopeless and is afraid of dying. She starts to cry just as Nagisa and Sato, both badly injured, reached her. They bring her to a small cave which was created from destroyed buildings and protect her weak body. Shinobi World War Arc Asuna is in the Third Divison, Kakashis short-to-mid-range-divison, as well as Hatsumomo. They hear about one of the Sakurai Clan Members being summoned by the Edo Tensei . Hatsumomo knows directly who. Nobu Sakurai, her Father. The strongest Sakurai ever. As well as Hatsumomo and Asuna, he uses Chakra Senbon to suck out Chakra. His normal Senbon are soaked in Acid. They see him killing a lots of allies and decided to stand up against him. Asuna gets hit a few times and gets badly injured because she did not know how to fight against him. Hatsumomo knows exactly what her father is up to, so it's kind of easy to them to weaken him. Nobu didn't know Asuna before his fight against her and it hurts him to hurt her, his only grandchild. ''I know you could do it, Hatsumomo..Asuna..KILL ME! were his last words before Asuna and Hatsumomo weakened Nobu with a huge ball of Fire and he got sealed. After this fight Asuna has to leave the Battlefield because of her Injuries. The acid did not stop to melt her skin and is about to melt her bones. Trivia *Asunas favorite foods are Onigiri, Yakitori and Takoyaki. *Asuna loves reading a good book after a completed mission. *Asunas favorite Animals are Cats. *Asuna favorite color is green. *Asuna thinks that her Mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. *Asuna wants to become the next female Hokage. But she wants Naruto to become Hokage first. *Asunas Love interest is Natsume Higurashi. (Sylvanaas on DA) Quotes (To Tsunade) I will protect you Mommy! I won't let you die like Daddy! I promise! (To Hatsumomo) Aunty..Don't be so harsh! (To Sato) YOU DUMBASS! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! (To Nagisa) You're getting better! I'm so proud! I'll give you one week of training and you will surpass my skills! (To Nagisa and Sato during the Invasion of Pein Arc) I don't want to die here...I don't want to die in this hell! Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL